eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Back - Eminem
I'm Back Lyrics. Eminem repeat 4X That's why they call me Slim Shady (I'm Back) I'm Back (I'm Back) (SLIM SHADY!) I'm Back Eminem I murder a rhyme one word at a time You never, heard of a mind as perverted as mine You better, get rid of that nine, it ain't gonna help What good's it gonna do against a man that strangles himself? I'm waitin for hell like hell shit I'm anxious as hell Manson, you're safe in that cell, be thankful it's jail I used to be my mommy's little angel at twelve Thirteen I was puttin shells in a gauge on a shelf I used to, get punked and bullied on my block 'til I cut a kitten's head off and stuck it in this kid's mailbox ("Mom! MOM!") I used to give a - fuck, now I could give a fuck less What do I think of suc-cess? It sucks, too much press I'm stressed Too much stares two breasts, too upset It's just too much mess, I guess I must just blew up quick (yes) Grew up quick (no) was raised right Whatever you say is wrong, whatever I say is right You think of my name now whenever you say, "Hi" Became a commodity because I'm W-H-I- -T-E, cuz MTV was so friendly to me Can't wait 'til Kim sees me Now is it worth it? Look at my life, how is it perfect? Read my lips bitch, what, my mouth isn't workin? You hear this finger? Oh it's upside down Here, let me turn this motherfucker up right now Chorus That's why they call me Slim Shady (I'm Back) I'm Back (I'm Back) (SLIM SHADY!) I'm Back Eminem I take each individual degenerate's head and reach into it just to see if he's influenced by me if he listens to music And if he feeds into this shit he's an innocent victim and becomes a puppet on the string of my tennis shoe scratches My name is Slim Shady I been crazy way before radio didn't play me The sensational scratch "Back is the incredible!" With Ken Kaniff, who just finds the men edible It's Ken Kaniff on the, internet Tryin to, lure your kids with him, into bed It's a, sick world we live in these days "Slim for Pete's sakes put down Christopher Reeve's legs!" Geez, you guys are so sensitive "Slim it's a touchy subject, try and just don't mention it" Mind with no sense in it, fried to get so frenetic whose eyes get so squinted, I'm blind from smokin 'em with my windows tinted, with nine limos rented Doin lines of coke in 'em, with a bunch of guys hoppin out all high and indo scented (inhales, exhales) And that's where I get my name from, that's why they call me Chorus That's why they call me Slim Shady (I'm Back) I'm Back (I'm Back) (SLIM SHADY!) I'm Back Eminem I take seven (kids) from (Columbine), stand 'em all in line Add an AK-47, a revolver, a nine a Mack-11 and it oughta solve the problem of mine and that's a whole school of bullies shot up all at one time Cause (I'mmmm) Shady, they call me as crazy as the world was over this whole Y2K thing And by the way, N'Sync, why do they sing? Am I the only one who realizes they stink? Should I dye my hair pink and care what y'all think? Lip sync and buy a bigger size of earrings? It's why I tend to block out when I hear things Cause all these fans screamin is makin my ears ring (AHHHH!!!) So I just, throw up a middle finger and let it linger longer than the rumor that I was stickin it to Christina Cause if I ever stuck it to any singer in showbiz it'd be Jennifer Lopez, and Puffy you know this! I'm sorry Puff, but I don't give a fuck if this chick was my own mother I still fuck her with no rubber and cum inside her and have a son and a new brother at the same time and just say that it ain't mine, what's my name? Chorus That's why they call me Slim Shady (I'm Back) I'm Back (I'm Back) (SLIM SHADY!) I'm Back {vocal scratching} Guess who's b-back, back Gue-gue-guess who's back (Hi mom!) scratch Guess who's back scratch Gue scratch guess who's back D-12 scratch Guess who's back Gue, gue-gue-gue, guess who's back Dr. Dre scratch Guess who's back Back back scratch back scratch Slim Shady, 2001 I'm blew out from this blunt (sighs) fuck Category:All Pages Category:The Marshall Mathers LP